Waters and Doctors
by grungekitty
Summary: Preseries, why SPRX is afraid of water and why Gibson became a doctor.


**was drinking water**

**and choked**

**and was hit in the face with inspo!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Drowning was not a pleasant sensation. Water in your lungs. The instinct to gag and cough. The instinct to breath. The burning. The pain. The instinct to live.

It added up to nothing efficient.

SPRX wasn't sure if the team had noticed he was drowning yet. He tried to get to the surface and thrash around to call on their attention, but was unsuccessful.

He was panicking now. His whole body was convulsing painfully for oxygen. He wanted so desperately to give his lungs the air they were demanding. He was really scared. The water around him suddenly felt evil. It was trying to steal his life! He could die! No one was coming! This was it! His chest heaved painfully again against any will of his own. It was agony! It was torture!

How long had he been without breath? Either way, he felt dizzy. He wasn't even sure if his vision was just distorted by the water, or the act of drowning. Either way, he couldn't tell where he needed to go. Giving up, he decided that he'd float if he quit struggling. Decides, his limbs were getting tired.

It felt good to stop moving around. It also felt good to close his eyes. A calm feeling was passing through his mind as the corners of his sight went dark.

It wasn't so much _"calm"_ as it was his brain lacking the oxygen to feel worry, fear, or panic.

SPRX did surface, but he was without feeling when it happened.

"Is SPRX ok?" Mandarin asked, noticing the usually loud monkey bobbing limply.

Everyone looked and felt the same suspicious worry.

"SPRX?" Nova called "SPRX!?"

"SPRX!" Otto screamed in the horror everyone felt as they realized what was happening.

"SOMEONE GET HIM!" Mandarin ordered, knowing he was on the shore and much too far to be much of any help.

Antauri was the closest, and the quickest reacting to the crisis. He grabbed SPRX's limp body and pulled it to the shore.

Mandarin was about to bark out an order on what to do next, like he always did when it mattered, but his mouth hung open when he realized that, for once, he didn't know.

"uuuuaaaaa..." Was the noise Mandarin's mouth made while he lacked words to form the noise in to.

Gibson was normally the most dramatic and freaked out in emergencies. But something clicked in his head this time. He had a calm feeling of urgency, and knew what he needed to do.

"I KNOW CPR!" He yelled, pushing everyone out of the way.

Everyone backed away, sensing Gibson's comprehension in the situation.

It was pure chance Gibson learned CPR. It was just a random tid-bit that stuck in his head. As much as he would like to say he thought of someone on the team needing to know it, he could take no credit for running across a pamphlet while waiting for Mandarin to finish lecturing Otto.

"Compressions are more important that breath." Gibson said in his head "Keep his heart beating!"

The rest of the team, that knew less about CPR than Gibson, was waiting for the "kiss" part of "the _kiss _of life". It never came.

Before Gibson had to resort to it, SPRX was turning on his side coughing out water.

SPRX was in pain. He was uncomfortable and in pain. The water had done it. It nearly killed him, he knew. The more SPRX thought about it, the less sense it made. What would possess a land-dwelling, oxygen-breathing, primate like himself, to place itself into a body of water!? It was ridiculous! It was dangerous! It was disturbing! He could never go back into the water with out remembering the feeling of being drowned. Dying of water!

Gibson was relived that SPRX was breathing. It felt good knowing what to do and being useful in such a profound way.

"Don't touch him if he's making noise." Gibson recited in his head.

Mandarin was already in thought about what he had learned from the experience. While Otto and Antauri were helping SPRX sit up and get his barrings.

"That was some pretty fast thinking Gibson!" Nova pointed out.

Gibson beamed.

After a pause, Mandarin spoke, pushing his lips out slightly, the way he does when he's thinking important things through.

"How much more of those kinds of things do you know?" He asked

"I don't know." Gibson shrugged as Nova left to attend to SPRX. "Why?"

Mandarin paused again before answering. His lips pushed out a bit more as he thought through his words.

"Because we almost had a disaster today." Mandarin finally said. "And I don't want another close call like this."

Gibson nodded in spite of himself.

"What do you mean exactly?" Gibson said, contradicting his nodding.

Mandarin stared at him, confused at the nod for a moment, but only for a mere second or so.

"I was just thinking how likely it is that one up us could get injured quite seriously in our duty." Mandarin said in his straight-to-business tone "We need a doctor, Gibson."

Gibson was surprised at the statement. Was Mandarin asking him to study further and become the team's medic?

"You seemed very comfortable and capable in the situation." Mandarin added, trying to convince the blue monkey further.

Gibson was stunned for a minute longer. He remembered how confident he felt. Slowly, he let a smile shine through.

"I'd be honored" Gibson grinned.

"Learn whatever you can, whenever you can." Mandarin shrugged as he walked off to check on SPRX.

* * *

**I. NEED. TO. SLEEP.**

**but this started as a back story for SPRX's fear of water**

**and turned into a start to Gibson's role as a medic too**

**this is just one of many possible ways it could of happened**

**hope you enjoyed reading this idea ^v^**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
